Sometimes a Sadist is Better than a Doctor when You're Sick & Oneshots
by Akiyama Mitsuki
Summary: Kagura faking her illness to take revenge to Gin-chan and the others! Meh, you know that episode of course... This story is just my version of it. In this story Sougo visited his China (Kagura : HIS! Since when I'm his!) but it's not like the original one. I'm suck at summary. Just read it... Please... *puppy eyes* Plus some one-shots of OkiKagu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Mitsuki here!**

 **I'm sorry about before... ^-^"**

 **~~~~~~~~~~OkiKagu~~~~~~~~~** ~

It is a normal day in Shinsengumi HQ. Shinsengumi Commander, Gori- Kondo Isao is sitting in the living room **(I don't know what they called it, they just sitting in a room 'kay?)** thinking about the future of Shinsengumi... Nah... I'm lying :v He's thinking about Otae-san as always. And his Vice Commander Hijikata Mayora Toushiro is in the bathroom. Why? Ask the prince sadist. The man himself, Prince Sadist from Sadistic Planet, Okita Sougo is napping with his weird eye-thingy covering his eyes. Then lastly Shinsengumi Anpan Man like always playing badminton in the yard outside the room. It was such a normal day for Shinsengumi.

 **(Anpan guy : Oi Author-san! Why am I just Anpan Man?! Why you didn't write my name?! Yamazaki Sagaru desu! Anpan Man janai desu! | Author : Ehh... Zakiii... You have to learn to be thankful for it... What about the other Shinsengumi like the Afro guy? I didn't write their name or even write about them, ckckck Zaki... Mommy is so disappointed... | Anpan guy : I'm not you son, Author-san! But still I wa- | Author : No no no no...! This A/N become so long, don't make the reader mad!)**

Ehem let's get back to the story. Once again Shinsengumi has a normal day. But that until Kondo remembered about something from when he was stalking Otae-san last night.

"Na Sougo." He called the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi. The person he called took off his i-don't-know-what-it-is-called-but-lets-call-it-weird-eye-thingy.

"Nandei Kondo-san?" He asked while walking to the person that called him and then sat down in front of his Commander.

"I heard," he begun with a serious face, "that China girl from Yorozuya is in hospital."

"Where did you hear it? When stalking Otae-san?" Like always without a little worry in his face, he asked that.

"Ye-Ehem! T-that's not what I want to talk about..." stalker-gorilla said with a red face. Sougo just stared at him with an I-know-it face.

"Then what is it Kondo-san?"

"Uh... You don't want to visit her?"

"Why?"

"I don't know... I just feel that you need to."

"It must be just a cold or something and I don't want to get her cold." And the author became so lazy to write about their actions... Just think about it for yourself... **#ThrowAuthorwithtomatoes**

Then because I hate tomato **(But I still love Romano, Spain and Italy)** let's go to the next scene... Hijikata then walked to them with Yamazaki behind him holding his racket. Hijikata worn his usual clothes, not the Shinsengumi uniform and Yamazaki worn his badminton uniform complete with his hat and looks exactly like the boy from *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* but with badminton racket not tennis.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Hijikata with cigarette in his hand.

"Ah... Toshi, Zaki. I just told Sougo to visit the China girl. She's in hospital." Kondo explained.

"Eh? That girl? What about Danna and Shinpachi-kun?" Yamazaki took off his hat and looked at Kondo with a worried face, "And what about Tama-san? Is Tama-san safe?" Yes I ship TamaZaki.

"Ma... They are fine. But her illness seems serious." Kondo stopped looking at his fellow friends and looked at his right hand, "and Otae-san was crying."

There was this little quiet moment in that room until the demon vice-chief let go off his cigarette from his mouth and moved his head to Sougo.

"Then are you going to visit her, Sougo?" He asked.

"No." Yup a really short answer and that made vein popping on Hijibaka face.

"Why not Okita-taichou?" Kabaddi guy asked. **(Author : Kabaddi kabaddi! I don't know what it is, but it looks so fun.)** Sougo then answered with a dead-panned tone.

"Even if I went there we would fight like always anyway. Why do you guys want me to go there so badly?" He asked and again with a yawn then he is laying on the mat.

"It's because you two look so close, even though you always fight with her. I thought you think her as a friend." Hijikata answered then started to smoke again.

"Heh, are you blind Hijikata-san? It more like a rival than friend, right? Do you want me to pluck your eyes and clean it so you can see it clearer? Ah I have a better idea, why don't I kill you instead so you can see it from the other world?" Yep here goes his sadistic words and took out his bazooka.

"Sougo teme-!" Hijikata then took out his katana and ready to slay Sougo.

"Ma ma Hijikata-fukuchou Okita-taichou kenka wa yamete kudasai.*" **(Who sang it? XD)**

"Ehem! Sougo, I don't want to push you to go. But, I know that girl is important to you, so it's better if you visit her." Kondo was giving Sougo a really serious face before he goes to somewhere, but Sougo just sat there not looking at his Commander or even the others.

"Yeah... It seems serious too..."

"*sigh* Just go Sougo, before you regret it." Hijikata said with a sad and guilty face then leaving Sougo with Zaki behind him talking about Anpan.

"..."

Sougo left alone in that room. Feeling bored he goes out to take a walk in Kabuki-cho. That day Kabuki-cho is the same as always. The road was full of people doing what they want; working, buying some stuff, talking, hang out with their face and even stealing. Sougo being a great police officer just leave it alone, why? Because it was his day-off and he do it so perfectly by not doing anything related to his job.

Deep in his thought he arrived at a place he often go to. He doesn't know why but he arrived at the park where he usually fight China and sat in a bench there.

 _'Why the hell Kondo-san said that?_ 'Important'? _The only girl that important to me is Aneue... No..._ Was _Aneue.'_ He sighed at relaxed his body.' _Why she gets into the hospital anyway? Serious illness? Cih, I bet she just had a cold and then exaggerate_ **(Author : I have to use my dictionary to sreach for 'exaggerate'... Then again I need to look how to spell search)** _it so everybody gets worried about her.'_ Oh Sougo... How did you know that even though you didn't meet her yet?

"Hm? Ano ginpatsu tenpa..."

In the middle of his thinking he saw a man that supposed to be the main character of this anime, a man with a silver perm hair, a wooden sword by his side and wearing a kimono with his right hand outside, Sougo has been thinking why he wore his kimono like that days ago and think it was weird but he decided to leave it alone.

Okita Sougo being a social person he is, called that guy.

"Danna!" He called and approached him.

"Eh?" The parfait loving guy, Sakata Gintoki, turned his head to his back, "Ah... Souichiro-kun, what do you want?"

"Sougo desu." He corrected, "Where are you going? That's a really big bag... Isn't it sukonbu inside that?"

"Ahh... Yes... Kagura really want it so..." Gintoki looked at the bag in his hand and a bulb light out beside his head, "Oh! I know! Come with me Sofa-kun!"

"Eh? Where do you want to take me Danna? And my name is Sougo."

"Just shut up and follow me, Souji-kun!"

"Sougo desu."

Gintoki took Sougo hand and runs off to the hospital where Kagura is at thinking that maybe seeing his daughter's rival(?) can make the girl healthy again and beside... He has something else to do...

At the hospital...

"Wait here for a second okay Sousuke-kun." Gintoki let go off Sougo hand in front of Kagura's room door and then enter the room while Sougo is outside thinking that he actually visit her right now, "Kagura! Here I have your sukonbu!" Gintoki said with a happy voice and Sougo expected China's happy voice after seeing that many sukonbu Danna brought for her. But he didn't hear anything like that.

"Ah... Gin-chan thank you so much, I almost thought you wouldn't come... I thought you left me here alone... Waiting my ti-" Her sentence was cut by Gintoki that didn't want to hear another negativity in her sentences.

"W-what are you talking about Kagura, of course I would come for you!" Gintoki put the bag on the table beside Kagura's bed.

 _'Huh...? Why did she sound so negative? It isn't like her. Does she really...?'_ Sougo thought.

"A-ano na Kagura... I brought your close friend today, since I thought you would be bored if it just me or the Shimura siblings who always visit you..." Shiroyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Aha! Who did you bring Gin-chan?" Kagura that just a second ago has this bad aura suddenly changes into a happier aura. Sougo who sense that has this glad feelings in his little heart. **(Wait Sougo you had a heart?),** "Is it Soyo-chan or Karin-chan? Mei-chan? Or Hisashi-kun?" Kagura guessed all of her friends name.

 _'Huh? Isn't the last one a boy's name?'_ Ups, Jelly Okita-san?

"Come in Souichiro-kun!" Gintoki called Sougo name incorrectly like always and Sougo too lazy to even corrected it again opened the door to Kagura's room slowly showing his face.

"Souichiro? Dare?" Kagura asked while looking at the door.

"Yo China!" Sougo greeted her with his usual smirk.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S..."

"Well Kagura... I have to go because there's a really important job from Yoshiwara, so... Have fun Kagura, Souichiro-kun! And no fighting!"

While Kagura is shocked to see her rival in her hospital room Gintoki used that change to hurry leave because he is low on sugar and taking care of Kagura make him really miss his parfait and strawberry milk.

"Hai Danna," the sadist said then looked at Kagura, "I see that you finally decided to go to where you belong, Hell. I guess you don't need to get my help anymore right?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SADIST?!" Kagura screamed his name while pointing her finger at him.

"Oi oi China, sick person shouldn't scream like that or are you really missed me that you called my nickname like that?" There his smirk is getting bigger while Kagura just loo- I mean glaring at her rival.

"W-WHO WOULD MI-" Kagura closed her mouth with her two hands, realized her mistake to yell at the sadist, "I... I mean... Thank you for coming Sadist and... Yes... Maybe my time is finally up for me to go to _heaven_."

Sougo clearly see through her act and wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't and decided to use this to torture the girl.

 _'It's so obvious that she faking it. But well... Two can play that game...'_

"O-oi China... Are you seriously that sick? What can kind of disease is it?" He said with a _really_ worried face and even his dead-panned tone gone.

Kagura blinking her eyes a few times before finally smile formed in her face.

 _'Heh! Even this sadist fooled by my amazing act! Ahahaha!'_

"Um... I don't know, even the doctor don't know what disease it is... UHUK UHUK HOOEEKKK!" Kagura trying to fool Sougo by faking her coughs and she even trying to vomit in front of the guy.

Sougo immediately reacted to her act by getting close to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"C-China! Are you okay?!" he asked while looking worried about the Yorozuya girl.

But Kagura is getting irritated by the boy act. She just feel that... _It is not like him._ And beside she can't eat her sukonbu freely with Sadist beside her. So then, she look for an excuse to make him leave.

"Y-Yeah... I guess you have to leave sadist... I don't want you to get this disease... If you get sick and then die, who would kill Mayora...?" _'Did that work?'_

Kagura took a glance at Sougo, but he didn't move or speak anything. Just stand there grabbing her shoulder and it's getting stronger by second.

"..."

"Sadist...?" Feeling hurt in her shoulder she called the boy and looked at him. But what she saw isn't the face of the sadist she knows, it was a face of a worried person.

Sougo looked straight at Kagura blue eyes. He wanted to make the vermilion haired girl to really believes his act. _'What do I do to make her believe?'_ is what he was thinking, but suddenly he stopped thinking after he took long enough to stare at the blue eyes in front of him. He slowly pat the blue eyed girl head and stroke her hair and say,

"No... I don't want to leave you, Kagura..."

Kagura was shocked by Sadist act. But not just her, actually the sadist himself is not aware of his action and just follow what he want not thinking what he's going to do. He even called her real name.

"*blush* A-Ah... Um..." Kagura didn't know what to do. She just sat there in her bed, turned her eyes from the blood red eyes that stared at her before.

 _'Why the heck are you called my name?! Why do you act like you so care about me?! Just go away bakaiser!'_

After a few minutes of awkward moments~

"Na China, long ago I heard from someone there are some healing method that can cure any disease... Do you want to try it?"

In that few minutes Sougo didn't let that time go to waste and use it to think of a way to make the girl regret her act to feigning her illness.

Meanwhile Kagura didn't do anything except thinking way the usually cold hearted sadist beside her turned into a caring guy.

"Eh? B-but..." After listened to the guy advice she still doubted him.

 _'He is a sadist. I will not do anything that he said.'_

But not too long... After a little push, maybe her wall will break.

"Come on... I... I don't want to see you like this..." and that made her wall broke, plus Sougo looked at her straight into her eyes with his fake worried face covering his sadistic smile behind it.

 _'Come China~ It will be fun~~'_

 _'What happen with him? Suddenly looked at me like that... If he looked like that I...'_

"O-okay..."

 **DONE! HA!**  
 **Ha... Ha... Yeah! Um... Once again sorry...**

 **The next chapter will be Sougo _kind_ treatment to our favorite Kagura-chan! What will he do? And why did Anego support the sadist? Will Kagura know that Sougo worried and caring act are fake? What would happen?!**

 **Find out in the next Chapter!**

 ** _'ANO YAROOOO! If only I'm not in this state, I'll be sure to send him to Hell!'_**

 ** _"Today I brought something for you Kagura-chan! You will love it!"_**

 ** _"Oh? Don't want to play sick anymore?"_**

 **Note : *"Well well, Captain Okita Vice Commander Hijikata please stop fighting."**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Vote & Comment_


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS MITSUKI HERE! Now I know what that weird eye thingy Sougo use, it's called a sleeping mask! Sorry that I didn't know what it called last time... :v**  
 **English is not my first language. #duh**

 _Previous chapter summary of 'Sometimes A Sadist bla bla bla'~_

 _Sougo heard that Kagura is sick in the hospital from his Gorilla boss. Then he met Gin-san in the park when he just being lazy. After a few words, Gin-san took him into the hospital where Kagura in taken care off. Sougo noticed that Kagura is faking her illness and want to take this chance to torture her..._

 _~~~~~~~~~~Love_ **OkiKagu~~~~~~~** ~

"First no sukonbu."

One second

Two second

.  
Three second

 **Bam!**

" _HAH_?!"

Sougo just stare at Kagura shocked face without any expression and put his hands to cover his ears from her loud **loud** voice.

"Sick people shouldn't eat something so bitter like that." He let go off the hands on his ears. Laughing a little in his heart, while Kagura clenching her hand under her white blanket.

"B-but... I can't live without sukonbu. You damn Sadist!" Accidently she said those words, then she just realized that she just back to her 'healthy' character.

"...Huhhh...?" Sougo looked at her with a dark aura filled smile.

"I-I mean... Uhm... G-Gin-chan is being so kind to buys these many sukonbu for me, if I don't eat it, he will get sad, won't he?"

"Well, he doesn't know about the healing method we will going to do and I'm sure if he knows he won't let you eat this either, so you have to _obey_ me, China."

 _'ANO YAROOOOOO! If only I'm not in this state, I be sure to send him to Hell!'_

Smoke comes out from her nose signalling that she is angry, _very_ angry. And the person in front of her just looked at her with his usual annoying face (by Kagura). A yellow lighting can be seen from both of their eyes looking at each other. But surprisingly Kagura closed her eyes and took a really deep breath.

 _'Keep calm Kagura... What if he knows that I actually faking it? No no no... I have the most amazing act in Kabuki-cho! He couldn't have realized it! Or maybe... Is he testing me if I actually sick or not? Huh... Is that so sadist? Okay, I will play your game.'_

"B-but..."

 _Kringg~ Kringg~ Kringg~_

Sougo looked at his phone seeing a really stupid name in his phone. 'Mayo-Bastard'.

"Tch, wait a minute."

Sougo went to pick up his phone outside Kagura's room and keep walking.

"Moshi moshi..."

 _"Oi Sougo, we have work. Hurry come here."_

"The hell? It's my day off today, Hijikata-san."

 _"Can't help it, it's Katsura, we need all the man we can find."_

"No, I won't go."

 _"Tch, where are you now?"_

"In the hospital."

"Why? Did your stupid brain finally blown up?"

"No."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Oh, okay. No need to come. Take care of her."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"You know what I mean. Bye."_

 _Tut~ Tut~ Tut~_

 _Meanwhile Kagura..._

"*sigh* But... Right now he isn't here~ So I can-" She reaching her hands into a bag of sukonbu than Gin-chan bought for her. But before she can open one of them, a gori- **(Otae : *glare*)** a really beautiful lady enters her room.

"Konnichiwa Kagura-chan!" The beautiful lady, Shimura Tae, called Kagura with a pretty white box in her hand.

"A-anego!" She quickly hides her sukonbu.

"How are you right now? Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A-ah... Um..."

"Well, you called me with a really happy-voice! It must be because you getting better right Kagura-chan?" She smiled happily. But you won't ever know what behind her smile... **(Otae : Author-san *smile*. Author : Y-yes... I'm sorry... Please don't hit me... I will continue the story...)**

Seeing a danger Kagura quickly pretend to suddenly getting worse. She smiled a fake weak smile to Otae and then cough out the foods she ate today.

"Umm... I-it must be... Yeah, I'm getting better, Anego. But ***cough*** it ***cough cough*** won't ***cough cough cough* *hooeeekkkkk***."

"Ka-Kagura-chan!" Otae quickly runs into Kagura side after put her white box on the table.

"Sorry Anego... I... I really happy to see you so I give my best to call your name.. But... It... Makes... Me..."

"I-it's okay Kagura-chan! Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"O-okay..."

 _'Fiuh... Somehow I fooled her...'_

"I saw Okita-san came out from your room earlier, I thought he's why you looked so happy." Otae said while sitting on the chair.

"E-eh? Why would you think like that Anego?"

"Why? Umm... Because he's your friend?"

"Hmph! Who would want to be that sadist friend?"

"Ehehe... When you talk about him you always looked so happy Kagura-chan, didn't you notice it?"

"...No... M-maybe it's because I always imaged him lose so that's why I looked happy."

"Is that so? Ah! Today I brought something for you Kagura-chan! You will love it!" Otae then took her white box and put it on Kagura bedside.

"W-what is it?" Kagura asked sensing some danger from inside the box...

"This! An omelet!"

 **~~~Black aura black aura black aura black aura~~~**

' _T-the infamous Anego's 'Dark Matter!''_ **(Damn! I getting out of here! #run)**

"I-I'm sorry Anego, b-but I a-" Kagura words is cut by Sougo and she silently curse him.

"Oi China! I'm back! Oh Otae-san what do you bring?" He walked inside the room.

"Okita-san I brought this for Kagura but do you want some?" She smiled while Sougo just made a what-the-heck-is-this-black-thing-but-lets-just-smile-i-dont-want-to-get-punched face.

"No thank you, I already ate." He said quickly, "Ne China, I heard eating this thing can cure you a bit."

"Really Okita-san?"

"Yes." He said while smirking _evilly_.

"H-huh?" Oh God, Kagura hurry run..

"Well Kagura-chan, let me feed you~"

Otae is holding the chopstick in her hand while smiling. Kagura saw it with so much horror in her eyes and her head is hot because she thinks so much how to escape from this... this... this thing.

"B-but..."

"No butts China. Want me to kick yours?" Sougo said still smirking.

 _'You bastard!'_  
 _'But I can't suddenly get healthy! Everybody will get mad at me...'_

But just that actually doesn't enough for Sougo. He decided to add something in that thing.

"Oh wait Otae-san, what about we mix her medicine with your... uh... Food?"

"Oh, that's a good idea. Where is it?"

"Here." He gave her a small red bottle

"Okay Kagura-chan, open wide!"

"A-ah~"

 _'Cute... Wait. What?'_

 _*glup*_

.  
 _'IT'S SO HOT! THIS ISN'T MY MEDICINE! HE PUT HIS DARNED TABASCO AGAIN!'_

And Sougo just standing there smirking.

10 minutes of misery later~

"Ohohoho~ Kagura-chan! You look more healthy this time! Looks like my omelet can be used for medicine too!" the Gorilla woman smiled. #authordead

"Yep, you should give it to her again Otae-san." Sougo said. #authorbackalive

"Okay then, but I have to go. Kyuu-chan asked me to go shopping with her. Bye Kagura-chan, have fun!" She then go out from the room while smiling.

 _'_ _ **Fun**_ _?! Why the hell you leave me with this Sadist Anego?! How can I have 'fun' with this brat?!'_

"Well China, do you feel better?" Sougo asked with a little amused voice.

"What makes you think I feel better huh you bastard sadist?" Kagura glaring at him.

"Oh? Don't want to play sick anymore?"

"AH! You really noticed it! You stupid sadist! I will send you to hell!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Tch." Kagura stopped because she didn't have her parasol, Gin-chan still had it. And she still has her summer cold. Sougo didn't bring his katana too. This is a hospital for God sake, you can't fight there.

"Why are you faking it? Want someone to care about you?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh, why would I tell you? Go away and die, Sadist."

"Not before I kill you first."

Awkward silence~

"*sigh* Then let me guess."

"Huh?"

"You did all that because you wanted to test their love for you, right?  
Wanted to see how much they care about you when you're in trouble. Ba~ka. Who would love a glutinous monster like you?"

 _'Huh? What is he talking about? I only want to take revenge to Gin-chan and Shinpachi... But that last sentence... Ggrrr...'_

"Who you called a monster?! I'm a girl! Can't you see?"

"A girl? Pfft... Nope I didn't see a girl here."

Then Kagura quickly went to punch Sougo in the face, but he dodged it. (I dunno how to spell it... Am I right?)

"Ops, sick people shouldn't fight. Oh right you're a monster so it's alright."

(Okay they ignoring that they are actually in a hospital, well it is my fault too... I actually forgot about the previous scene :v)

"Tch! Die you sadist!" Kagura clenched her right hand into a fist, ready to punch Sougo face and toss him into the moon.

But... Before she can touch him, suddenly her head hurts so much. She can heard am annoying voice inside her head and that makes her head so dizzy.

"China?" Sougo called her when she put her two hands to hold her head, he looked so worried, "Oi did that black-thingy taste so bad?"

"Shut up... You made my head more dizzy..." Still holding her head she slowly open her eyes to look, um glare actually, to Sougo before she lose her conscious.

Looking at Kagura's small body slowly fell down into her bed, Sougo widened his eyes and took a step closer to her.

 ** _"China!"_**

 **TBC!**

 **I published this story before in Wattpad. So if you have time please visit me there too! I have a same name there! ^-^**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter guys~ Enjoy~**

 _"Tch! Die you sadist!" Kagura clenched her right hand into a fist, ready to punch Sougo face and toss him into the moon_.

 _But... Before she can touch him, suddenly her head hurts so much. She can heard an annoying voice inside her head and that makes her head so dizzy._

 _"China?" Sougo called her when she put her two hands to hold her head, he looked so worried, "Oi did that black-thingy taste so bad?"_

 _"Shut up... You made my head more dizzy..." Still holding her head she slowly open her eyes to look, um glare actually, to Sougo before she lose her conscious._

 _Looking at Kagura's small body slowly fell down into her bed, Sougo widened his eyes and took a step closer to her._

 _"China!"_

"China? Oi China! If this is a prank it's not funny! Oi! Wake up now or I throw you into the sea! Tch."

Sougo runs outside the room. Calling the nurse and the doctor to come and check Kagura.

"Her fever is getting higher than before... How terrifying a Yato's disease..."

 _'Yato disease? Isn't it just a normal fever?'_

"Thanks doc."

"Yeah, we're sorry but... We did our best. Please take care of your girlfriend until the end."

"Even the doctor is fooled by her... *sigh* I'm sure her cold just get worse or something." Sougo sat down in the chair beside Kagura, "And... Who the hell want to be this brat's boyfriend?"

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock.._.

Feeling really bored, without nothing he can do inside that room, he wanted to go home and annoy Hijikata. But when he almost take off his butt from the chair he heard a voice.

"Gin-chan... Pay my salary..." He heard the Yato girl calling her Earth-father's name.

Souichi- I mean Sougo, **(Gin-san stop making me forget his name)** sat back on his chair, poking at Kagura head.

"Tch, 'Gin-chan, Gin-chan' is all in your small head." he said. **(I think someone is jelly)**

"Don't worry Danna and the others really love you," he then stop poking at Kagura head and now he pat her head a few times, "I'm surprised that they didn't notice that you actually feigning your illness. How stupid of them. They lived with you for the longest time than anyone else too."

"Stupid brat. Making everyone worry about you."

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

 _Meanwhile outside the room..._

Gintoki and Hijikata are there. Listening to all of that.

"Sheesh... Those stupid brats when did they become so close?" While scratching the back of his strawberry milk filled head.

"Didn't they always like that? Rivals and friends aren't that different afterall." said Oni no Fukuchou.

"Heh, guess so." Gintoki smirked, "Oi Mayorin-kun what are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Huh..."

Gintoki can guess why is he here. But he didn't really believe that this mayonnaise loving guy actually cared about the boy inside the room. That bastard went to hospital to check if Sofa is alright being here. Sofa lost his precious person not too long ago and now his friend(?) is laying sick in the hospital exactly like his sister. You can't guess what's going on in that sadist head now but surely he must feels something insecure and worry.

Hijikata himself too, he can't believe that he actually really come here, but didn't think about it to much. What is he more surprised is that Sougo sound so worried for someone. He knows that the Captain feels something for the girl and he actually ship them together. So he decided to not bother them and go home to eat his Hijikata Special.

"I'm going now."

"Yeah yeah, don't dirtying the hospital by your cigarettes and mayonnaise smell people will poisoned by those."

"Teme! I'm going to poisoned you first!" Hijikata then stopped to draw his sword after realizing that this is a hospital, "Huh!" And then he walked outside~

"I guess she's alright now. *sigh* *smile* Let's go to pachinko before going home..."

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

 _Evenin_ g

"Ugh... Itai aru..."

Kagura slowly lift her head from the pillow while holding her head. She then realized that someone is beside her bed. Sleeping so peacefully in the chait while his head on her bed.

 _'I really wanted to punch that face!'_ She thought and getting ready to punch his face.

But she stopped right 5 cm from his head and finally she just went to rubbing his head.

 _'... Soft... Didn't expect the sadist's hair can be this soft.'_

"China?" Sougo slowly lift her head and open his eyes. Kagura is in panic.

"E-eh?! N-nani aru?! I-I didn't do anything!" She swaying her hands in the air. **(I laugh at this... Because in Indonesian air means water... XD)**

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked, ignoring her weird gestures.

"D-daijoubu aru..." Kagura said with a soft voice.

The sadist then sighing in relief. **(That was unexpected...)**

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I thought I can see your pained face again after you wake up and make it worse. But I guess you're fine right now. I'm going home." He sais with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Yeah and don't ever come back."

"Heh, nope. If you sick again. Call me, I will come and make it worse again."

"Just go away and jump off the cliff you bastard sadist."

"If you are the first one who jumped, then maybe I'll think about it."

Kagura throw a pillow at him, hard. But she missed by just 1 cm from his stupid head.

"In your dreams Sadist!"

"Yup, you're always in my dream!" He laugh as he walked out from the room.

 ***blush*** "W-What?!"

"With your stupid face bowing to me!"

"Go to Hell and meet your friends, stupid!"

 ***Bam*** The door is closed.

Sougo still in his way outside the hospital and smirking.

"Heh. Maybe I'll come again tomorrow."

Meanwhile inside the room Kagura is thinking almost the same way as him.

"Tch. That brat... I really hope he will come again tomorrow... So I can kill him for good."

Kagura then looked outside the window and can see her beautiful face is ruined by Sougo artistic hands.

"YOU STUPID DAMNED SADIST! WAIT UNTIL I MEET YOU AGAIN!"

":p"

The End.

 **Yey! Done! So... what do you think?**  
 **Personally I think this fanfiction is suck. Yeah, it should have more chapter... But... My other self is telling me that I'm too lazy to do it.**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment and Vote_


	4. An Unsual Normal Day

**This one shot is inspired by a fanart I found somewhere... But I can't find it anymore... ._.**

It was a peaceful day in Edo. It so peaceful that even Zura **(Zura janai, Katsura da!)** and friends didn't do anything today. And Shinsengumi too didn't have anything to do, they mostly just play badminton somewhere or maybe stalking someone.

But a peaceful day is so boring in Edo. That what a sadist thought.

Okita Sougo, Prince Sadist of the Sadistic Planet, walking through the street of Edo, doing his duty as a police officer. He just casually walking with his MP3 katana by his side. Feeling bored as hell today.

But suddenly he stopped his step in front of the park. He turned his way and enters the park, wanted to relax from his patrolling duty.

He wanted to sit at the bench that he always use but the world is against him today because someone already took it. That someone actually made a smirk in the First Division Captain's face.

He walks closer to the person who holding a purple parasol. The parasol is protecting her from the sunlight and hiding her face to from the sadist place.

"Oi China." He called her, but she didn't respond to him like she usually would.

Didn't get the respond he wanted, he just went to sit beside her. And again she didn't respond.

Sougo tilted his head a little to see her face.

' _Asleep huh... Gross, she's drolling...'_

She, Kagura, as Sougo said is sleeping. She sitting on that bench while holding her parasol. Her blue eyes are closed and her mouth is open, you can even hear her snoring a little. And that made the Captain chuckled.

 _'But still... It's boring... I should have bring my marker...'_

Sougo regret that he didn't bring his marker after expressing his artistic mind into Hijikata face this morning.

 _'Sigh...'_

 **#Whooss... (This is wind sound)**  
 **#Clack**

"Ups..."

Kagura's parasol fell down because of the wind that blowing so hard today. But luckily Sougo catch it and decided to hold it.

"Stupid umbrella..."

Sougo still sitting there while holding Kagura's parasol. Thinking something that I don't even want to know. Maybe he's thinking something sadistic again.

"Aru... I want more... Sukonbu... Aru..."

Sougo heard a voice from beside him. It was Kagura's voice. And as she said that, she is falling down from her sit. Well, almost. Because Sougo is the I-hate-this-girl-but-I-would-always-save-her kind of guy, he caught her in time before she can hit the ground and put her head on her shoulder.

"Why the hell am I doing this...?" Because you are in my fanfic, brat. (S : Brat? I'm older than you stupid author.) Oh yeah? Well I can do anything here. So just shut up and continue the story... Brat. (S : 'Kay... Stupid.)

Ignore what that sadist said and let's continue to the story.

The brat is still shitting in that bench. Doing what a gentlemen should do.

"You stupid asshole... Give me back my sukonbu... Sadist..."

"Pfft... What the hell is her dream is?"

Sougo laughed at her action in her sleep. Her eyes is still closed but her hands is waving everywhere everytime she said something in her sleep. And that hands really bother the sadist. But well... He didn't mind actually.

"Hn." Sadist smirked.

 ***Chu***

*Insert author screaming here*

Sougo... Sougo... Is... *insert author screaming* Ehem...

Sougo kissed Kagura on her forehead gently. Then smiling weirdly by himself.

Kagura herself is still sleeping peacefully on Sougo shoulder and didn't move an inch. Infact she looks more relaxed in her sleep right now.

"Heh." He took his sleeping mask from his pocket. Put it and then start to sail into the dream world~

 **The End.**

 **Omake**

"*sigh* I want to eat chocolate parfait..." A man is walking beside the park with his dead fish eyes holding his sugar filled stomach.

"Eh? Isn't that Kagura?" He squinted his eyes and blinking twice, "W-w-w-w-wait isn't that Souichiro-kun beside her? Eh? Eh?! When did that happen?!"

 **Real End!**

 **Well for your information I wrote this stories in Wattpad too! So if you have Wattpad account you can always look at this stories too! The update will be faster there too… Well it's not like I update really fast anyway… Probably in a month or so ._.**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Zorry for Mistakez_  
 _Pleaze Review_  
 _I alwayz love my readerzz~_


	5. A Goodbye Doesn't blabla it doesn't fit!

**My imagination on the last episode! Thank you so much for reviews! Love you guys!**

 _'Shinsengumi will escape to another place.'_

The former First Division Captain of Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, is lost in his thought. He keeps walking under the rain searching for someone. He didn't know why he searching for that person, he just felt he wanted to, he needed to.

 _'This is your last day in Edo, use it well. And be sure to say your farewell.'_

In the road, he's wondering why is he getting himself wet under the rain to just find this person. He began to doubted himself for the first time in his life and wanted to take a turn to the ramen shop to eat his favorite ramen that he always eat when he was ditching work for the last time or maybe visit his sister's grave. But he can't make his feet to turn away after seeing a familiar purple and red color.

He stepped his feet into the bridge, keeping his head low and walking behind the person he was looking for. The rain is covering the sound of his footsteps but somehow, before he can call that person, that person noticed him first.

That person is a girl and his rival. She is a fourteen years old alien from a Yato clan that has a really **big** power and appetite. Her name is _Kagura_. She has a pair of blue eyes and vermilion hair. As usual in her hand is her purple parasol and that actually reminds him of the person he fought in the ship days ago. Red Chinese dress warped her fair skinned body and he kind of jealous of her that she has many kind of dress to wear in this anime and most of the other character just have one or two kind of clothes.

But he decided to set that kind of thinking aside, what he is trying to do is how to tell a farewell to this stupid girl. Why is he wanted to tell her this anyway? She must heard about Shinsengumi leaving Edo from someone else, but he has this feeling that wanted to tell her with his own words. His own farewell. But he doesn't know what he should say. So he stays quiet listening to what the girl said about Yorozuya staying at Edo. Hearing that, he placed his arm on the bridge and started to talk.

He absolutely doesn't agree with the idea Yorozuya staying at Edo. They lost too much and he doesn't plan to let someone die anymore. He doesn't want anyone to die. He doesn't want her to die when he leave her.

Then after saying how he doesn't agree with her staying there, he was thrown into the river. He was shocked, but then looking at the girl face and words made him feel like he was so stupid before.

 _'How can I forgot that this girl is a monster? She can take care of herself...'_

Another words exchanged and weapons clashes. The both of them understand each other too well. Farewell is just not their style, they more like fighting and insulting each other in this last day. Well maybe not last. This time. Because he is going to be back to Edo, to his home, to _China_.

 _This girl doesn't need any words of farewell._

After the final blow, he just sat there smirking, no, _smiling_. He slowly lifted his head looking at the girl across him in the same condition as him. Tired, beaten and _happy_. The same as always when they fight.

Suddenly, he remembered their first fight. It was under many sakura trees. He was the first one to suggested that game when Hijikata started a fight with the Yorozuya. That time is the first time he found someone that can match him in his own game. That the time he took interest in her.

A lot of things happened in this anime, even though they didn't get older after those 10 years. But let's don't break the fourth wall again.

There was a time when her gigantic dog turned wild, the summer when they fight with bugs, the festival, the popularity poll, the red women, snow fighting, the Yagyuu arc (Oh he can still feel his feet and head hurting him), Rokaku arc, when she's faking her illness, when she cheer(?) him at the road and to the most recently one, when he save(?) her when she was falling from the cliff. There were so many things but he remember them all. Oh, there were a time when the both of them switch soul with Katsura and his white friend, he laughed a little about that, remembering the time when China was so irritated with them.

Well, that is for the flashback. He needs to get up and go now. Go to somewhere else beside this city. He started to walk away slowly and thinking that China sure have a great punch into his stomach.

After a few steps, he heard a voice calling his name, his nickname, the name that China made for him.

 _"Sadist!"_

He stopped his step and turned his head back. He sees the girl slowly approach him with her right hand holding herself. Feeling sorry, even though he's a sadist, he walks to her, returning to the bridge.

 _"Promise me..."_ she said looking at him with her big blue eyes, " _You won't die... And come back here._ "

He looking at her smirking a little wanting to comment it with his usual sadistic words as usual, but not today, because today is _different_. He then answered,

" _I won't die. I promise._ "

The short girl gives him a glad face and then bury her head from him. She slowly raised her right hand, he thought at first she wanted to punch him one more time or something, but when she started to pull one shard of her vermilion hair, he has this confused face.

"When the time with Sadasada... I learned something," she looking at him with her smiling face, " _When you make promise you tie their hair into your finger, so you don't forget the promise._ "

He chuckle at her childish behaviour but he took the hair from her hand anyway. He then does the same thing as her, he pulls out his sand-colored hair and give it to her.

"Here."

They began to tie the hair into their little fingers. Kagura looked so happy with the hair she got, but Sougo seems don't really care and then he smirk a little.

"This kind of thing can be easily get lost. Especially if it you that wear it."

Feeling offended by his words Kagura immediately angry at him and started to yell at him. Tears can be seen from her eyes a little.

"Wh-what?! I wo-"

Before she can finish her words. She was surrendered by a really warm feeling. Two arms warped her small body perfectly keeping her in his chest. She was shocked by her rival actions. But she didn't refuse him, she didn't push him, she didn't yell at him. She just simply move her two hands to his back, returning his _hug_.

The boy sure is surprised by his own action. Why he do this? _Tch, I don't care_. He just keeps hugging the girl tightly as if she will go away forever. But of course that is impossible. She won't go anywhere before he and she settle the score between them.

After the moments of silence because of their heart warming hug, they pulled apart. Sougo keeps his face with a smirk and Kagura too, has the similar expression on her face.

 _"See you later, brat_."

 _Thank You for Reading_

 _Sorry for Mistakes_

 _Please Review_


	6. A Gentleman Should Always Please A Woman

A beautiful day at Shinsengumi HQ and the trio Shinsengumi plus Jimmy just sitting down at a quite room. Nobody made a sound, well except a television talking about some famous people come to Edo. Feeling bored, Hijikata blows some smoke from his mouth and ask.

"So... Sougo, what with that 'famous' proposal you made a few episodes ago?" Now everyone looking at Sougo with a surprised (well that just Kondo-san) and curious face.

"Ha? What do you mean?" That's all the Sadist said.

"Eh? What is it Toshi? Did Sougo just propose someone?!" Kondo blinking his eyes doesn't fully believe that Sougo just proposed someone.

"You don't know Kondo-san? It's famous among OkiKagu shippers! Here I got the video!" Yamazaki plays a OkiKagu video and skip to the proposal scene.

'Seriously. Nobody will ever take me as a bride now.' Said the vermilion haired girl to the boy beside her.

'How about I take you, then?' Then come a small ship under her, 'I've even got a home prepared where you'll get three meals a day, and you can lead a simple yet quiet life.' At this point Kondo-san started to cry a little, 'It's also got bars, though.' And at this part Hijikata just chuckled while Kondo and Yamazaki sweatdropped.

"E-eh~ Our Sougo has grow up so much huh~" Ignoring the last sentence of the video, Kondo still has tears in his eyes.

"Sure he is" And the Mayo freak smirking with a cigarette in his hand.

"Tch... It doesn't mean I propose to her." Sougo didn't move at all from where he sit and his expression didn't even change.

"Well it's true that Okita-taichou means he wanted China-san to be in jail... But, you didn't have to say it like that Okita-taichou... Hahaha..." He laughed.

 **"Shut the hell up Yamazaki."** and Yamazaki backed down from him and said sorry.

"Heh, he's blushing." Teased Hijikata.

"I'm not."

"Ahahahaha! Don't worry Sougo! I approve it!" Kondo with a big smile in his face give him a thumb up.

"Tch... Just leave me alone..." Annoyed by the current situation Sougo walk away from the room bringing his sword.

"And there he goes..." Once again Hijikata blows some smoke while watching Sougo gone, "Hey Yamazaki! Can you play the video again? I want to see all of his embarrassing moments..." He evilly smile.

"A-ah... O-okay Hijikata-fukuchou!" Yamazaki hurried play some OkiKagu videos and then they three watching it together.

"Wah... Why I didn't see it before... Sougo and that China girl huh..."

Well until...

Sougo secretly watching over them with a really annoyed red face.

"Those guys..." *preparing a bazooka*

 **#Whooooshhh #BBBOOOOMMMM!**

"O-oiii! Sougo temeee!"

"Eh?! Naze boku moo?!"

"Ah~ If only somebody make a video about me and Otae-san too~"

And the three of them just fly up to the moon. Okay I'm joking.

"Heh... Zama miro~"

And at the Yorozuya~

"Ne Kagura-chan."

"Nani aruka?" Kagura munching her sukonbu.

"I've been wondering... What would you do about Okita-san's proposal?"

And that question from glasses just made a 14 years old Yato girl and silver haired madao so shocked. Ah, please play with a bgm  
"I AM SHOCK!"

"?!"

"N-nani? What is it about proposal? Why I haven't hear it before? Ne Kagura why didn't you said it? Aarrrggghhh! What should I do?! Edo will destroyed again!" Gintoki start to worry and clutching his head with wide eyes.

"N-nani aru yo! He didn't propose me! He just wanted to get me into the jail aru." Kagura, still with a sukonbu box in her hand, yelling at her earth brother.

"Eh... But still... I wonder if it just that..."

"Yes yes... That stupid sadist can just get old alone."

"If you say so and Gin-san stop worrying."

"How can you be so calm Shinpachi?! That boy finally made a move on her! Maybe next we will have them in a bed together and her bald father will come to de- **Pughaaa**!"

Kagura punched Gintoki hard on his stomach and because of that he thrown back into the wall.

"How dare you think something like that about me and that damn chihuahua..."

"Calm down you two! Gin-san, Okita-san is not a person like that, stop your dirty mind! and Kagura-chan you can't just punch someone and break the wall! Again!"

"Tch! I'm going to walk Sadaharu!"

"Ah. China/Sadist."

Sougo and Kagura meet each other at the bridge. Kagura glaring at Sougo and blaming him inside her heart. Seeing the harted inside her eyes, Sougo smirked.

"Nani? Yaru ka?"

"Hmph! Nozomu tokoro aru! I'm in a bad mood right now. Maybe punching you will get me into a better mood!"

Kagura closed her parasol and run to attack Sougo.

"Oh? What a coincidence, me too."

Sougo too, pulled his sword and blocked Kagura attack. He tried to kick her on the stomach but she was too fast and jumped to his back sweeping his legs. Sougo fell down but that's not the end, he grabbed his sword and swing it to Kagura behind him. Unfortunately for Sougo, she blocked his sword from cutting of her head. And while they are fighting like always we can see Sadaharu 'playing' with a Madao.

"Wan!" Sadaharu runs really fast chasing the sunglasses old mad.

"Aah~! P-please leave me alone! Good doggy! Good doggy! Please leave this old man! I'm not tasty!"

"Wan! Wan!" ***chomp***

"A-aahh... My head feels so light..."

 ***pant* *pant* *pant***

"I-is that all you got...?" Kagura said with her short breath and holding her stomach.

"Heh... If only I'm not such a gentlemen... I would chop you head off now..." Sougo barely can stand up with his sword.

"N-nani sore... Gentleman...? You can't even propose to a girl right..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ha...?"

"...!... I-it's nothing!" And that's when Kagura suddenly has a really red face.

"He~ Are you referring to episode 280?" Sougo smirked.

"N-no! I don't know what you mean! I'm going home you stupid not-a-gentleman!"

"Nani sore... You really won't become a bride if you keep that arrogant attitude of yours~ Should I really take you~?"

"I don't care! You can just go and die in a hole! Let's go Sadaharu!"

"Wan!"

"Heh. Better preparing it first huh..."

 **Yahoo~ I'm back guys~! Miss me? No? Okay ._.**

 **Sorry for the bad chapter...**

 **Hey hey I have headcanons!**  
 **"Sougo already saving some of his salary to marry Kagura someday."**

 **"Hijikata keeps teasing Sougo after the 'proposal' scene. Now almost everybody in Shinsengumi know it but they now too scared to talking about it."**

 **"Kondo mentions about the proposal once again when Shinsengumi leaving Edo and everyone on the ship started to talk about it again. Oh and the ship has canon."**

 **And that what make me wanted to write this :)**

 **IMPORTANT!  
**

 **Next we will have a YamaTama plus OkiKagu fanfic! I will put it in a different book, so check my profile okay? I will publish it in the next few days or hours if I have time! XD  
**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Ah this is my first time writing a fight scene... That's why it so short! X'D_  
 _Please Review_


	7. Playing in The Rain Isn't That Bad

It was a rainy day. The _dark_ clouds in the sky are crying and those tears reach the ground. Even though the far away coulds look so white.

It was quiet. But the rain was so loud and feel so _cold_. Even though it was a really sunny day yesterday.

It's been a week since that day. Since the day his sister, the only person he loved, left him. And it's been a week since he start his usual patrolling job.

Well he was the last one in **Shinsengumi** who went back to **Edo** from **Bushu** and the last **Okita** in the world.

He's _alone_ now.

Somehow he felt alone. Even though in this rain there are so many people here in Edo.

 _Why?_

The boy stop from walking. He saw a familiar _purple_ color in the middle of those colourful umbrellas. But those colourful umbrellas don't really feel colourful at all. It's more like a black and grey compared to the purple one.

That purple keeps moving forward and forward leaving the boy. Being pulled by something invisible, he start to walk towards the purple.

He didn't know for how long he was following that purple umbrella. He don't even know why is he following it. So he start to stop again and walk back to elsewhere.

He then arrived at a park. It's empty now because of the rain, children that usually here are trapped in their _home_.

 _Where is his home anyway?_

Sighed, he sat down on one of the benches there and just feel the rain that hitting him since hours ago. He is so wet and cold. But, he didn't care anymore.

"I thought you died already. Didn't see you for weeks."

He only ignored that familiar _voice_.

 _Died, huh. Why people are dying? Why did_ _ **Aneue**_ _have to die?_

He feel a _warm_ feeling beside him and he can't feel the rain anymore. A little girl just sat beside him and her large umbrella covering the both of them.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This umbrella is just so big."

He ignored it again.

"Where have you been anyway? Hell?"

He finally smile a bit. Not a happy smile or his usual smirk. Only a meaningless smile.

"Yeah maybe."

The rain still pouring and didn't seems to stop anytime soon. The both of them are still there too.

"Why are you here then?"

He _doesn't_ know. So he just stay quiet. But she actually didn't wait for an answer and talk some more. Some words that she didn't even believe she would share to him.

"You know..." She started, "I've been in Hell too."

The boy beside her tilted his head to her a little, seems interested to hear what she want to say.

"It was dark, cold and I was alone."

 _Dark, cold, alone._

Those words echoed in his head.

"It was raining like this too."

The boy was listening to every words she say and those words just hit it right in his heart. It hurts so much, but he didn't show it to her. Not to her.

But those words she use just fit him perfectly. She has been in the place he is now.

 _Is she just like him?_

He raised his head higher to see the girl face.

She _smiled_ softly. Those blue eyes are _sparkling_.

He looked at his reflection on the puddle. Those red eyes are _dead_.

 _The opposite of her._

 _Sigh..._

"But... The rain is no more now. Ever since I come to this planet."

Then suddenly he just realized that the rain has stopped. Slowly lights can be seen from those dark clouds. And it's getting warmer too.

"I'm now... Not alone. I have meet so many people. I'm glad to meet **Gin-chan** and the others."

Yes, of course. She has them. She has friends. Well he? He only has so much enemies that wanted to kill him. He doesn't have anyone.

"And I meet _you_ too."

He surprised by those words. He looked at her again. She was smiling so _weirdly_ but feels so warm.

"We are _similar_."

Similar? It's more like an opposite. She's definitely _stupid_.

"That's why I know. You have so many friends too."

She's so stupid. Why would she said that? It's only made him more emotional now. He can't help but _smile_.

"You're so stupid, **China**."

"Is that all you have to said after I said all of that, **bastard**?"

She then smiled to at him.

"Welcome back, **Sadist**."

"Yeah. Thank you, **brat.** "

 **Haha! Just a short one shot that I made today. I'm just too bored at school.**

 **And for this one shot I realize something. Kagura is actually more mature than Sougo in that aspect. Kagura has to live alone since she was so little with her sick mother, while Sougo still being spoiled by his sister.**

 **I haven't watch Mitsuba arc the second time to really understand what Sougo really feels. (I'm too coward to watch it again.) But between Sougo in Mitsuba arc and Kagura in the recent arc (I don't know the arc name, it's the arc where Kouka dying.) Kagura definitely more mature than Sougo.**

 **So Sougo is more mature in common sense(?) like he would know what should he do or not. But he can't take those strong feelings, he can't handle his own emotions. But Kagura can. They are so perfect! Filling each other weakness!**

 **Okay! See you next chapter!**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


	8. Author Note

So this is just an author note. Just want to tell you. I write another OkiKagu fanfic.

Please check it okay? The title is 'I Can't Think A Good Title, It's Just OkiKagu and YamaTama Fanfiction.'

Stupid title. I know XD

No need to explain it right?

Bye bye!


	9. Spicy is Great, But Bitter isn't Too Bad

"Can you put tabasco on the cake?"

"Eh?"

Tabasco is my food item. Just like Hijikata with the dog food and Danna with sugar.

As you can see, almost every characters in anime have their own food item. In this anime those are for comedy and merchandise material.

I can understand why Hijikata eat dog food (because he is a dog) and Danna likes sugar. But there's one thing that I can't understand.

Sukonbu.

The green thing.

China's food.

 **A Few Hours Earlier**

"Hey young boy, would you like to buy some sukonbu? We have so many of it and the only person who want to buy it doesn't have money recently. So it's just stocked too many here."

It happened one day when I was patrolling around Kabuki-cho and an old woman just take my hand into her shop.

"Come on. I will give you one free if you buy it!"

"..."

I don't really know what should I do with that old lady. I just buy one of that red box and get one free.

The red box is kinda annoying.

Reminds me of someone.

Speaking of that someone. This green thing is her favourite food right?

Just what makes this her favorite anyway?

Sougo open one of the red box and pull out a sukonbu. He blinked twice.

'Pickled seaweed...'

He then start to open his mouth but before he can't taste the green thing, he heard a really loud voice.

"AAAAHHHHHH! SUKONBU!"

He turned to his left and saw a little devil run fast... to him.

"Eh?"

In a blink of eyes sukonbu on his hand is missing as well as the two red box on his side.

"...It's just you, I thought there was a shinigami who after my life..."

Sougo sighed as he's looking at the person who 'stole' his sukonbu. It's no a really big deal though, he didn't like it anyway.

"How can you like that shit?" Sougo asked.

"*munch munch* This is not a shit aru! *munch munch* This worth more than your sadistic brain!" The girl said while still munching her favorite snack.

 **Sougo POV (I love Sougo pov X3)**

"Then why are you here stealing someone snack. I'll arrest you for stealing." Even after I said that she still munching her food.

"That good for nothing actually use all the money to play Pachinko and we didn't eat anything beside Egg over Rice for weeks! Then I see a chihuahua here trying to hurt my precious sukonbu so I have to save it!"

"You 'eat' it." I corrected her

"It's better in here than in your tabasco filled stomach" She said while rubbing her stomach. I wonder if there's a black hole inside her body. I remember the time she just eat all the food in the episode where I help Yamazaki with his love life. It doesn't go well, but it is his fault anyway. Ah back to the present.

"Okay... Whatever you say. Just be careful if you walk beside some pigs, then people won't know the difference and roast you in a fancy restaurant." She gabbed my clothes and pull me straight into her face. Blue eyes glaring in front of me.

"Did you just say I'm a pig?"

"Oh no, I didn't say that." I laughed, "Piggy."

She throw me a punch that I easily dodged. I grab my katana and jump back while she does the same with her umbrella.

"I'm sure your future husband will leave you because he can't afford your foods." I throw more insult at her and she just get angrier. Now this is what I call fun. She start to attack me again with her umbrella, then I block her attack.

"Tch, I'm not going to get married anyway." She said and push me backwards. I push her umbrella aside, make some distance and then attack aiming for her feet just to see her dodged it with a jump. "Even if I had to marry someone, I'll marry the Colonel gramps so I can eat as many chickens as I want!"

I smirk a little and decided to tease her again, "Oh~ So if what if I buy as many sukonbu as you like, then you'll marry me?"

"Hu~~~~~uh? Really?" She landed perfectly on the ground and start shoot at me, "Okay then, I'll marry you."

 _What?_

I was too shocked that I miss a bullet and ruin my pants a little. She stops her bullets too after the last bullet that I miss then put down her weapon.

"Well I hate you, but I guess it's okay as long as I have my sukonbu. But still I want 5 meals a day and of course two serving each meals." She sat down on the bench with this I-am-the-Queen pose while still eating that green thing.

I sighed, "As I thought you'll do anything for food huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing~" I put back my sword and leave the park, "See ya."

"Hey! Where are you going! I thought you will buy me as many sukonbu as I like!" She shouted behind me and I turned back at her.

"'If you marry me' that is. But hell, who wanted to marry a pig like you. I need mountains of money to get a week worth food for you."I took the remaining one box of her green thing and walk outside the park again.

"Huh? Hey! That's my sukonbu!"

"This is mine. You need other things to eat than this shit."

"What do you mean?! Give it back!"

And then I disappeared like a ninja.

 **Back to present**

I walk along the Kabuki-cho, a white box in my right hand. This is going to be a payback for my precious pants.

"Konnichiwa!" I shouted at the front door of Yorozuya.

"Yes~ Yes~" Some footsteps behind the door until it opens and show Danna, "Huh it's Souichiro-kun."

"Sougo desu." I corrected.

"What do you want? Did you come to take tax? Sorry but I don't think I can't help you with that."

"No Danna. That's not my job. Here, this is for China." I shoved the box into his hand. He look at me and then the box twice. He smiled weirdly and blinking so fast.

"Huh? A-a cake? K-kagura?"

"Then I'll be going."

"O-oi Sofa-kun! What this suppose to mean?"

"This is my payback. And she needs to eat this too if she wants to live with me." I said as I walk downstairs waving my hand at Danna.

"H-huh?! Live? With you?!"

"See ya Danna."

"HEY WAIT SOUTA-KUN!"

I sighed and opened the red box that I have since this morning. Blinking at it twice, doubt it a little but then I still choose to try it. It is horrible. How can she eat this shit everyday? She really need to eat other things than this. I'm so great to buy her that cake.

...*Still munching sukonbu*...

Now, I want to see her face while eating it.

"Tch, bitter... Damn it, it's so bitter... Why am I laughing..."

 **IM ALIVE.**

 **I think my writing just get worse now... Oh well! Idc as long as still can write some shit! XD**


	10. When Stranger Greets You Like They Know

It is a nice day in Edo. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On day like this, kids like these guys,

 ***insert our favourite duo***

should play with bugs or something. But instead they are having a pretty fierce battle in the park.

"Oi China! Your moves suck! Are you tired already?!" Said the brown haired boy.

The girl he's fighting with didn't say anything, instead she points her purple umbrella on him and bullets come out of it. I wonder where those bullets come from and how did she get those. But that's not important right now. The boy is deflecting all of her bullets with his sword skillfully without getting hit by it once.

"Damn it!" The girl cursed, "Stop moving, Sadist!"

"Heh, I would never do what you said!"

They continue their fight until the sun goes down and both of them laying on the ground panting and sweating hard.

"Seems like... It ended up... Draw again..." Said the boy, Sougo, trying to stand up with the help of his sword.

"...No... Way... Look at your shoulder... My bullet... Got it..." Said the girl, Kagura, still laying on the groud.

Sougo looked at his right shoulder and sure there is a little scratch and blood on his shoulder, but he got worse than this before.

"This is just a little scratch. It didn't mean anything." He said then sitting on the chair, "You seem even worse than me, you can't even get up on your own right now."

"I'm just looking at the stars, okay?!" Kagura screamed at Sougo, "I'll get up soon after I found the Neverland stars."

"Yeah right. Even without going to Neverland, I'm sure you'll stay being a kid forever." Sougo laughed and that made Kagura even more angry.

For a few minutes, it was quiet. Both of them aren't fighting or bickering with each other. The stars are beautiful even though there is no Neverland star there.

Kagura get up and sat beside Sougo. Then Sougo starts to talk again,

"So did you found the starts?" Kagura ignored him, "You should go home. Little kid shouldn't go out at night."

"I'm not a kid!"

Suddenly a bomb smoke is thrown in front of them, made them to stand up and readying their weapons.

"What the--?!"

After a while the smoke disappear and three guys appear from the smoke.

The guy in the middle who seems to be the leader of the two other guys has a really bright yellow hair and a pair of brown eyes. He is smilling confidently and that made the air around him sparkling. (He's secretly a descendant of Armstrong family )

The other two guys are bigger than the bright yellow hair guy. Both of them also seem a lot more older and scary than the smilling guy. But what catches Kagura eyes was the three of them each holding an umbrella similar to hers.

'Yato?' Kagura thought.

"Good evening, Kagura-chan. It's been a long time since I saw you!" The guy on the middle said happily, stepping closer to Kagura.

Sougo beside her stays quiet listening and still keeping his hand close to his sword. He sensed danger coming out of that weird guy even though he looks harmless with that smile on his face. But still, that smiling guy had that same umbrella as China, so he must be the same kind as the girl.

'And he seems to know China...' Sougo thought.

"Who are you?" Kagura said, pointing her weapon to the guy.

'Well, I guess no...'

The guy smile twiching a bit hearing what Kagura has said but he still talking to Kagura with a sweet tone, "Oh my Kagura-chan! How can you forgot? I'm your fiance, Riku!"

"I have a fiance?!"

"You have a fiance?!"

 **And cut!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This one is more like a prologue so the next chapter hopefully I can make it longer.**

 **This new arc is somewhat a cliche story, those fiance things and then the main guy become jealous, so I don't have any confidence in it but I hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it!**

 _Thank you for reading_

 _Sorry for mistakes_

 _Love and Peace~_


	11. It's Frustrating

_**IMPORTANT**_ _ **EDIT MAY 30 2018**_ **I put a different story before. I changed the ending at last minute and accidentally put the wrong one, I'm so sorry for putting the wrong one. But it didn't have any significant changes to the story. I only change how Sougo treats out Yato bodyguards.** **Now let's get into the story...** "I have a fiance?!"

"You have fiance?!"

Kagura puts down her umbrella.

"I don't even know you!" Kagura took a step forward, "And I already set on not marrying anyone except Colonel S*nders!"

Sougo on her side sighed as he already knows that. He then stands straight up, putting his hands away from his weapon.

"That's how it is, pretty boy. This piggy right here only look for someone who can satisfy her hunger. If I were you I would give up, raising a glutton piggy is hard, you know..." Sougo said pointing at Kagura.

"Who are you calling piggy?!"

Before Sougo and Kagura can start their fight, Riku opens his umbrella and keep walking towards Kagura. Seeing this Sougo stops smirking at Kagura and put up his serious face.

"I can grant anything you want, Kagura-chan. I don't mind eating chicken everyday if it's with you." Riku grabs Kagura's right hand, "And even if you refuse me..."

"Let me go!" Kagura pulling hand from Riku, but Riku's grip is too strong.

"Hey, I could arrest you for sexual harrasment if you don't let go now." Sougo glares at Riku. But Riku seems to keep ignoring him and just focusing on Kagura.

"I can take you by force."

Riku suddenly pulls out a syringe and stick it into Kagura right shoulder. Sougo imediately runs to stop Riku, but he was held by the two big bodyguards.

"Move out of my way." Sougo said glaring while pulling out of his weapon, but they just smirking at him.

"W-what are yo--" Kagura tried to stop Riku, but before she can, all of her strengh suddenly disappear and she lose her consciousness.

Sougo, still being held by the two bodyguards, watch the scene in shock as Kagura slowly closes her eyes and dropping her body only to be held by the smiling blonde.

"China!" Sougo attacked the two bodyguards, but his attack is easily blocked by them, "Tch! If you don't move I..."

Before Sougo can finish his word one of the guy, the one with a black braided hair swings his umbrella aiming for Sougo's right shoulder. With his quick instict, Sougo easily dodge it. Then he made a counter attack, but the two blocked it again.

"You guys deal with him and make sure he can't see or talk to Kagura-chan ever again." Said Riku holding Kagura in his arms. Both of his eyes looks empty but also hold a certain anger for the police officer who looked at him just the same as he did.

Riku, without looking back, runs into the forest with Kagura in his arms.

Glaring at the two bodyguards, Sougo keep on attacking both of them fiercely.

"Huh... You are good, kid." Said the braided one, "But not fast enough!"

Sougo pushed back by the braided guy and the other one, with a thick beard, catches him then locked him on his hands. Sougo is struggling to get away from him, before the braided one attacks him.

The braided guy running towards Sougo, umbrella in his hand. Sougo quickly kicked the guy away, then stabbed the man who holds him with his sword on his foot.

Screaming and reaching his left foot, the guy Sougo stabbed, let him go and getting another taste of Sougo's sword. The other guy joined the fight again by hitting Sougo right on his right shoulder.

"Argh!" Sougo screamed.

"His right shoulder is injured already, big brother!" The braided guy said after he saw Sougo's shoulder has blood on it.

"Heh. It's a shame you're not in your usual condition." Said the guy with beard then attacked Sougo again on his shoulder.

"I don't need to be in perfect condition to beat you guys." Sougo successfully blocked the attack, but with two people now aiming right on his weakness is hard and making him even more exhausted. The fight he had with Kagura was tiring, and he still didn't have his whole stamina yet after that fight.

His sword and the two umbrella keep clashing with each other. The two guys are looking fine even with some cuts Sougo gives them, while Sougo is panting hard, his whole body is aching, he can't even feel his right shoulder anymore and have to hold his sword on his left hand.

He didn't have time for this, Kagura could be sent to another planet already. Sougo took a deep breath. Once more he tried to feel his right arm and hold his sword with two hands. Sougo aiming for the guy with the beard that he had injured before on his left foot. Then he leap foward.

'He become quicker!' Thought the beard guy, while blocking Sougo's attack. Then failed when Sougo changed his aim to the guy left foot. Sougo stabbed the left foot once then slashed the guy's feet deeply and a lot of blood came out from it.

"Arghh!!" The guy fell down on his knee and the other guy without looking concerned about his teammate, quickly use that chance to attack Sougo's other shoulder.

"Now I'm going to take yo--" Before he can finish his sentence, Sougo without blinking an eye gets up and slashed the braided guy right on his body. He suffured a deep gash on his body.

The guy stop moving for a second and then fell down on his pool of blood in front of Sougo.

Sougo covered on blood head to toe, but he didn't mind about it. He looks towards the guy who still on his knees, then pointing his sword on him.

"Now tell me where that yellow bastard took her to."

"Heh, there's no way I would tell you."

"Oh, then I'll just torment you into confessing..."

Sougo tied up both of the men on a tree there. He then pulls out his phone and contacted his men.

Both of the guys now can't go anywhere until the Shinsengumi come. The braided guy is still unconscious but Sougo can see that his wound from Sougo's attack earlier is slowly healing, the same goes for the beard guy's feet. This confirm Sougo's theory about them being a Yato, the same kind as Kagura.

"So now tell me Mr. Beard, where did they go?" Sougo smiled at him and brings out his 'tools'.

"W-what are you going to do with that bottle of mayonnaise? Throw that to my head?" The Yato looking nervous after seeing Sougo grinning innocently.

"Oh no no... It would be a waste."

Without a warning Sougo forces the Yato to open his mouth.

"What the--?!" The Yato cries, but Sougo ignored him and pour the mayonnaise into his mouth, "Blreghh... S-stop...!"

Sougo laughed.

"You know I was going to give this to Hijikata-san. But I think you need this more than him," Sougo without hesistation bring out another bottle and gives it to the Yato guy, "My my... You don't have to be so excited. Look you got them on your nose..."

"Y-you're the one who put the--"

"Sshhh... Don't talk when your mouth is full!"

After those two bottles of mayonnaise, the guy feels something wrong with his stomach.

"?!" Shock plastered on his face, "It hurts! H-hey! What the hell did you put in that thing!"

grumble grumble*

"Arrghh!! H-hey! Let me go to the bathroom for 5 minutes! Just 5 minutes I swear!"

"Heh, no way."

"Please I'm begging you! I can't take it anymore! It's going to come out..."

"Well, I can consider to let you go if you answer all of my questions."

"Alright! Alright! Just tell me the damn questions!" His stomach grumbled again, "This getting even more painful... Aahh..."

'I'm so glad he didn't notice me here!' A certain braided Yato thought still pretending to be unconscious.

"Where did they go?"

"T-the boss took that girl to his ship near the harbour." His face turned more pale and still in pain, "It's pretty hidden from people because it looks like a normal mercant ship, but you.. You should know... It is the ship... By looking at the men holding umbrella walking on that ship."

"And what is that yellow bastard doing here? Just to take the girl or he have another thing to do?"

The pained guy is still frowning hard, holding the pain on his stomach, "I don't know! I don't know a damn thing about the boss's plan! He just gives us orders! Now let me go already!"

"One more thing. Where and when is he going to go with that ship?"

"Damn it! Didn't I tell you I don't know anything about it?! I can't take it anymore!"

(Seriously guys, when I'm writing this my stomach hurt so much. Well from hunger, I'm fasting... Well let's go back!)

"Oh really... Then I guess you can stay there, while I do... This..." Sougo brings out a roll of toiler paper and pull the paper in front of the Yato.

"Oh no... The paper/god..."

"Ohh~ This paper is so smooth~ I wonder how it feels when I rub it on my ass after taking a dump? It's must be heavenly~"

grumble grumble*

"Y-you bastard... The... The boss will leave the Earth tomorrow by dawn... I freaking swear I don't know where is he going to go..."

"Dawn huh..."

"Now let me go!! I already answered all of your questions!"

Sougo loosen the rope around the bearded guy and before he can untie it, the man runs even faster than S*nic to the public restroom in the park.

Sougo walks away and pull out his phone to his left ear, "Hello. Hijikata-san? No, I'm not loitering around. I found two criminals here on Edo park. One inside the restroom and one tied up on a tree. I leave them to you after my men took them to the HQ." He stopped talking for a while, "Katsura? No, I can't go, I got another job. Someone got kidnapped. I'm going to become a nice policeman and save her. Bye bye. Please die."

Click.

"Kid, listen to me." Suddenly Sougo heard a voice from behind, "If you want to save your girlfriend, it's impossible. The boss got an army of Yato. You going there with those injuries, is suicide." The other Yato, the braided one said still tied up on the tree, "Even bringing some of your weak human friends is impossible to beat the boss's army."

Sougo said nothing and walks away from the park as police sirine is heard from the distance.

Now not only his right shoulder is aching in pain, his whole body is finally taking all the pain he recieved before. Sougo coughed hard and leaned against the wall near him.

"Okita-taichou!" One of the Shinsengumi approached him, "What happened?!"

"Just arrest those two, one of them in the restroom, bring them to the HQ, and question them." He started to walk again, holding his right shoulder, towards one of the Shinsengumi's car, "I need to go to the Yorozuya, fast."

"But Okita-taichou, we need to go to the hospital first!" He suggested.

"We got no time for that." He glared at his subordinate, "Just hurry up and drive the car."

"Y-yes, sir!" The guy saluted at Sougo, "But at least allow us to give you some treatment along the way!"

Sougo said nothing, then got inside the back of the car. He sighed as he sat inside.

"Damn it."

Sougo felt really frustrated.

Why is he not strong enough to defeat those guys faster? And why the hell that yellow bastard with stupid face can easily took Kagura from him?

Well in any case, he needs to be fast and give that guy a punch in the face before tomorrow comes.

This night going to be a long night.

Author Note :

 **That's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it. The fight scene is crap. I know. It's my first time writing a full sword fight. But I want to learn how to write it so, here it is!**

 **I hope you guys are happy with this chapter!**

 **Sougo is useless in this chapter. Kagura is gone with her 'fiance', Riku.**

 **What do you think Sougo will do next? Shoot bazooka to that ship? Secretly infiltrate the ship to save Kagura? Gettinf help from his friends? Or maybe he can't do anything at all with those wounds.**

Well, see you next chapter!

Thank you for reading

Sorry for mistakes

Love and peace~

 _ **Omake :**_

"...Ahh... That's a relief... Huh...?"

empty toilet paper box*

'HE DIDN'T GIVE THE TOILET PAPER!'

"OII ANYONE ANYBODY CAN YOU PLEASE BRING ME SOMETHING TO RUB MY ASS TO?!"

"Umm... This is the police. We have some tissue on the car... So you're going to be okay."

"Thank you..."

Until the next chapter!


End file.
